


The Dragon and The Damsel

by LysCelestia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I mean its close ain't it??, Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Reader Insert, Royalty AU, Sort Of, UF Dragon Papyrus, UF Dragon Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus x reader - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysCelestia/pseuds/LysCelestia
Summary: You're a princess who is staying in a tower and you're stuck there because of a dragon guarding it.Sounds familiar and cliche?Maybe, but this ain't no ordinary dragon. Its the notorious skeletal dragon that has been wandering around the different kingdoms and stealing royalties.





	1. Who said being a princess was easy?

The night was quiet, except for the tapping of heels from the top of the tower. You hated this. You had such a perfect life back in your castle. With all the maids waiting at your hand, suitors lining up to court you for his own. For him to take you back to his castle. But too bad for them, you've already chosen a fiancee. A handsome prince from an opposing kingdom. You were supposed to be planning your wedding by now, along with your soon-to-be husband but nooo, you just have to be taken by that nasty, edgy mcedge dragonlord.

You look over at the window, resting your arms on the windowsill as you look over at the horizon. It’s been almost a week. Where is your knight in shining armor? The person that you deeply love? The one that took your heart away?

You let out an impatient sigh as you rest your cheek on your hand and stare at the stars. Someone just have to save you right? You're important to the kingdom. The only loved child of the king. Surely someone will rescue you?

You sit over at the windowsill, a soft voice coming out of your mouth as you started singing. A song that your mother used to sing to you every night.

“ _We notch our bows, and wait for the ‘morrow._  
_Cold is the night, and nary a tear_  
_For on the morn’ we head into shadow  
__There is no room for our fear._  

 _His eyes are cruel, his evil is endless_  
_Black is his soul, and ne’er will he rest_  
_‘Till all the world lies cover in darkness  
__And none who’d fight him are left._  

 _Tha’nera! Telezia!_  
_Fly straight and true o my arrow!_  
_The day of destiny comes  
__I’ll follow the path only fate knows_  

 _Tha’nera! Telezia!_  
_Forwards to glory, my sisters!_  
_Today our hearts beat as one!  
__When hope is the faintest of whispers.”_  

 

There was a moment of silence as you hum the music, your fingers ghosting along the strings of a lyra as if you’re creating music from the instrument that you usually use whenever you sing songs that was taught to you.

 

“ _Our songs of fire, our footfalls of thunder_  
_On we will go, this army of light_  
_Though peril’s storm may tear us asunder  
__For our dear home we will fight_  

 _Geraint the Gold, Argenta the Silver_  
_Cloaked from our sight yet saviors to all!_  
_When all seemed lost, and blood flowed in rivers.  
__Down the Black Dragon did fall!_  

_Tha’nera! Telezia!  
_ _Fly straight and true o my---”_

 

“ **Would you shut the hell up?!** ” 

You immediately stopped singing and you opened your eyes to see the large skeletal head of a dragon glaring at you, its red eye lights glaring right into  your eyes and you yelped, immediately scrambling back. Which was definitely a bad move since you fell down onto the floor with a graceless 'thud’.

“O-Ow…..” you whimpered and glare at the draconic head before standing up and dusting yourself. “What is wrong with you?! I’m pretty sure I have the right to sing out my woes and sorrows!!!”

“ **And I say, you’ve sung enough.** ” it growled back, voice deep that you were so sure that it was magic that’s coming from him. “ **My tower, my rules.** ”

“Excuse me?! Your tower? Uhuh, right. As if I’ll just believe that! I don’t see any proof that this tower actually belongs to you!” you said as you crossed your arms in front of you, glaring at the skeletal dragon head that’s just outside your window. “And I demand that you should return me back to my kingdom, you….. YOU GUTLESS FLYING LIZARD!!!”

Oh that made him furious. His red eye lights have taken a shade darker as he roared at you, making you fall down onto the floor again with a thud and stare wide-eyed at the dragon that’s keeping you locked up in the tower. You didn’t realize before now that you were already shaking and you slowly start backing away from the window.

The dragon seems to be satisfied with this and its form turns smaller, its spine seeming to straighten up and the next thing you know is that it’s standing inside the room on two feet. Its head is similar to its larger form only smaller and its wings and tail are visible behind it. Judging by the clothes, you assumed that this dragon is a he….. well, kinda. Honestly you can just kinda tell it straight away.

Once the skeleton started walking forward towards you, your panic rises up which made you back up a bit quicker until your back touched the wall making you quietly gasp in surprise as you looked over at the wall before looking in front of you, meeting the dragon’s blood red eye lights once again. You can feel your heart pounding inside your chest out of fear and you hold onto your arms as you tried to act like you’re not afraid but boy you’re pretty much scared shitless towards this monster.

“ **This tower is mine. It’s a part of my castle. If you didn’t fainted when I was carrying you then you would be able to see it, you shrieking imbecile.** ” He snorted as he kept his hands behind his back.

You glared at him. “Why did you kidnap me? Out of all the royalties that you could have kidnapped, why does it have to be me?!” you exclaimed and he snarled at you, making you flinch at the sound and the glare that he returned but you kept your ground.

“ **It is none of your business.** ” The young dragonlord growled as his tail flicked in annoyance. “ **Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have duties to attend to.** ” He said as he turned around and started walking towards the window, the skeleton tail dragging behind him.

“And what? Leave me up here to rot?” you asked. Well, it's not like you haven’t been eating. A tray of food would just appear on your bedside table every time you would wake up. Although you would love to have a change of clothes or maybe a shower would do you good. “A princess has her needs too, you know. If you’re planning to keep me alive that is.”

The dragon turned to look back at you, scowling a little. “ **You are being provided with food, are you not? What else could you possibly need?** ” he asked as he puts a hand on his hip and glare at the human in front of him.

“I am being provided and I am…. Quite thankful for that.” you said, hesitating at the last words. But then you were taught by your mother that you should be grateful for the nice things that are done to you and well….. The food was cooked quite excellently. “But I’m not talking about just food. I do have my hygienic needs as well and a new set of clothes would be nice too.”

He stares at you with those red eye lights of his, as if he’s trying to see if you’re lying to him. “ **Fine. Someone will come here to assist you with that tomorrow morning.** ” he said as he turned his back on you again and starts walking towards the window, standing onto the windowsill before he turned to look at you again. “ **Are there any more questions?** ”

You went quiet for a moment.

“A…. A-Are you gonna kill me?” you quietly whispered.

The dragon stared at you and snickered, “ **We shall wait and see, human.** ” and he leaves.

That answer didn’t help your dread at all. You hold onto the small heart pendant resting on your chest as you bring your knees closer to your chest and hug it, pulling yourself closer as you bury your face, trying your best not to cry but obviously failing.

 _‘I’m….. I’m really going to die, huh?’_ You dully thought to yourself. _'He’s gonna fatten me up before he gobbles my fat body up.’_

A quiet whimper comes out of you as you curl yourself into a ball. Scared of what could possibly happen to you.

Gods, you could almost feel your heart threatening to come out of your chest. You let out a small shuddering breath as you closed your eyes. Honestly, you just want to go home. You know that you have to find a way to get out of this place.

Oh, that’s right. Someone will come and guide you outside the tower! Surely that someone will have mercy for you right??? Oh, you just hope that’s the case. You don’t even know if you can take it. Staying in this tower for another week. You have to go back to your own kingdom and live a happily ever after with your prince.

As you try to think of a plan, you felt your consciousness slowly slipping away before you fell asleep on the ground.


	2. At least the bath was nice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in your bed and met another dragon skeleton, who seems to has taken a liking on teasing you. You also managed to take a bath and gather some information. Not that useful but at least you got some new friends and you're clean now!

The next morning came, sunlight flooded in through the open window, shining light onto your sleeping figure. You quietly stirred in your sleep, fingers wrapping around the fabric around you. Wait… fabric?

You sleepily opened your eyes to see that you’re on the bed. How did you even get here? You remembered crying on the floor, thinking of a plan to get out of this tower and---.

“ _good to see 'ya awake, princess._ ”

You jumped up, a bit startled to hear a voice and you look around the room, your eyes landing on the skeleton sitting down on the windowsill. The exact place where you sat last night before the dragon scared the crap out of you. You didn’t feel any fear towards this one for some odd reason, even with those super sharp teeth. Maybe it’s because the skeleton dragon is scarier than this one? Besides, you’ve heard of a skeleton joining the Royal Guard back home. Wait….. how did he even got here?

“How did you climbed up here? And how did I got here on the bed?” you asked as you looked down on the blanket, pulling it away from you.

“ _carried 'ya. you were looking quite a bit chilled on the ground so i carried you to the bed._ ” He answered before he snickered. “not used 'ta sleeping on the ground, princess?”

You felt your cheeks hit up as he snickered. Oh great, now you’re blushing. You quietly glared up at him. “You still haven’t answered my first question.” You said and the skeleton in front of you smirked wider.

“ _what? eager to escape the tower, princess?_ ” He asked before he shrugged a little. “ _not that i blame 'ya. it’s cramped as fuck inside here. can’t even stretch your body around here._ ” He continued as his tail flick---- wait….. tail??????

You started scooting away from the other skeleton. Are all these freaking dead people dragons???????? Does that mean if you die and become a skeleton, you’ll be a dragon? As much as you would maybe like to experience flying around on your own, you’re pretty much scared for your own life as well.

The skeleton started laughing, making a great show of his sharp, sharp teeth. Yeesh, it even looks sharper than that other dragon that kidnapped you.

“ _relax, doll. i’m not here to eat you up. i don’t eat thin humans like you. it just leaves a stuck bone in my teeth._ ” He chuckled and you consciously held onto your arms. Yeahhhhhh that didn’t help one bit at all.

“You’re still not answering my question.” you muttered, trying to act a little tough in front of this skeleton. “And would you stop calling me those call names? It’s getting really annoying now and---”

“ _yeah, yeah. i know your name’s y/n._ ” He said as he waves his hand at you.

You paused for a moment, obviously taken aback that this skeleton knows your name. “I… How did you know?” you asked as you hold onto your locket as if it could help you or save your life.

The skeleton looked at you, taking in your reaction before he starts chuckling. “' _course i know you. i know everyone in their respective kingdoms._ ” He said then paused a little bit. “ _guess you can say that i’m the spy for the lord. his informant or something like that._ ” He smirked as he waved his hand like it was no big deal at all.

“The…. lord?” You asked, confused. Is there…. Oh gods, is there more than one edgy mcedge dragon around here??? Surely not, right? Aghhh, if that’s the case then you’ll probably have more trouble than expected if you want to freaking get back to your home.

“ _yeah, ‘ya know. the bigass dragon that kidnapped you out of your castle stealthily.”_ he grinned as if he’s robbing it on your face and you couldn’t help but frown at his cockiness. Ugh, the fuck is with this guy? You huffed a small bit and you grew a bit quiet as you recall how he managed to kidnap you. You were just lounging around your terrace, looking up at the night sky. You remembered that it was a starry night when it--- he, you remind yourself, came. You can still remember those blood red eye lights looking down at you as he descended from the sky. You thought that maybe the stories about dragons kidnapping princesses were just a tale to scare children at night and encourage them to do chivalrous things… You thought they’re all just exaggerated stories but seeing the dragon… You got to admit, you were looking up at him with awe because you’d never seen a dragon before and you’re just marveling at how the magic works on keeping the skeleton together. But you’re also sort of an idiot by just staying there and letting yourself be kidnapped. You didn’t even managed to call for help.

“He just caught me off-guard.” You said as you crossed your arms in front of you and the skeleton laughed. “ _suuuuure. not even a peep from you.”_ he snickered. “ _you’re a weird little princess. the other royals would have screamed at the sight of a scary undead dragon flying in.”_

You rolled your eyes with a quiet groan. This skeleton can’t be serious on still teasing you about that… could he? “Well, he wasn’t scary from afar!” You said as you lightly huffed and slightly glared at him. “I was…. Sort of fascinated with him, I guess? I mean… I’ve never seen a dragon up close before.” You continued. Wait…. Why are you even defending that freaking dragon??? HE’S the reason why you’re stuck here in this godforsaken tower.

He raised an invisible eyebrow at you. There are a few moments of silence between the two of you that you almost wished he would at least speak up because the silence is getting quite unnerving with him looking at you like….. Like almost you’re being judged or something.

“ _well, anyways, you do want to take a bath, right? the lord assigned me to accompany you to the bathroom and  keep an eye out for you._ ” He said, giving you a flirtatious wink and you felt your face immediately heat up and looked away from him. Wh-what the heck is with this skeleton monster? You heard him laugh beside you and he walked over to one of the curtains. He seemed to mutter under his breath and he parts the curtains to reveal the door. Your eyes widened when you see the wooden door. You swear you checked that curtain multiple times but then how come you seemed to have missed that freaking door??

“How…. How did you do that?” You asked as he looked up at him in surprise. He isn’t that tall when it comes to the other skeleton but he’s still a bit taller than you.

“ _magic, dollface. i am a being made up of magic after all.”_ He chuckled as he opened the door and looks back at you. “ _well? come on, doll. or do i have to carry you out of the room?”_

You mentally shake your head, snapping back to reality and you hurried along. “I can pretty much walk by myself, thank you very much!” you exclaimed as you walked over to his side and he lets out an amused chuckle, closing the door behind you and he starts walking along the corridor, where you hope that he leads you to the bathroom because goodness you really want that bath.

“ _you know, 'm quite surprised that you’ve survived this long.”_ He said and you could immediately feel the sense of dread creeping in your heart as you followed after him. A part of your mind is shouting that you should probably run away before he decides to eat you. Well, there IS a chance that he'll go rogue and eat you... Even if he's following orders from the lord of the castle, you're still not sure if you should trust him. Its probably because of the sharp teeth and the whole get-up of him that he's wearing. Seriously, is wearing black and red clothes one of the protocols around this place? Hopefully the clothes that they offer to you is something normal. You swear if they offer you something with those kinds of colors then you'll re-wear your own clothes again. Just gotta improvise, right?

You look at him unsure as to why he's sharing something like that and when he turned to look at you, he smirked a little bit. As if he can sense what's running in your mind. " _usually the royalties that the lord brings home would try and escape from the tower. go through the window and escape into the wilderness."_ he explained.

.....Does he mean that you could have just gathered up the fabrics in the tower and tied it up so you could go down that tower???? Well then! But then its a long way down and there's a possibility that you'd lack fabrics for your escape... And then there's also the height of the tower and what would happen next once you're out into the woods? There's no way you could survive without encountering some bandits or wild animals!

" _pffft."_  

You snapped out of your train of thoughts and looked up at the skeleton to see him giving you a rather amused look. He....Does he know what you're thinking? Or maybe you were too obvious on it???

" _you know, doll. even if you managed to escape.... its either you'll end up dead trying to survive or i'll be the one hunting you down."_ he said and he smirked down at you, showing more of his teeth.

You mentally gulped down your nervousness that's trying to rise up from the back of your throat. Is he trying to scare you or something? Because if he's doing that then its definitely working.

" _but hey, we're here."_ the skeleton said as he stopped in front of a wooden door and he turned towards you. " _the water nymphs will be helping you on bathing you. clothes are already prepared inside as well."_ he continued as he opened the door for you.

"Th-Thank you, sir....." you said and paused. Well, to be fair, he didn't really answered your question before.

" _red. just red, dollface. i'm not one for fancy names like 'sir' or shit like that."_ he said as he shrugged. " _i'll be waiting out here but by all means, take your time."_ he continued with a smile as he winked at you.

You huffed a little at his wink and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind you. Once you're inside, you couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally cleaning yourself up. You could hear some giggling coming from the small pool and you curiously wander over to it.

True to Red's words, there are two girls chatting over at the small pool and their lower body seems to be.... one with the water? Oh yeah, right. Red did mentioned that they're water nymphs right?

They seem to finally notice you and they both turned to look at you. "Oh! We're sorry, your highness! We didn't hear you come in." the one with the short hair apologized as she bowed her head a little bit and the both of them quickly gets out of the water to walk towards your side. "We already did prepare the bath for you, of course. We made the water in just the right temperature for you, your highness." the other said as she smiled at you. "Would you like our help in taking your clothes off?"

 "Oh! U-Uh, yes please. If you don't mind?" you sheepishly said and the both of them seem to giggle. "Oh, not at all, princess. We're here to help you after all." the one with long hair smiled. Ahhh, which one is which anyway?

They both move towards you to help you with your dress. "May I ask what your names are?" you asked as you sheepishly smiled at them. They paused for a moment, both looking at each other before they giggled.

"Hihi, your highness is quite polite." the short-haired water nymph said. "My name is Miz and this here is Aqua." she smiled as she gestured to the long-haired one. Ahhhh, now at least that's cleared up.

"Ohh, well its nice to meet the both of you." you smiled back as they start helping you out with your dress before guiding you over to the tub.

"Oh please, princess. The pleasure's all ours! Its actually been a while that we've been assigned to do a task like this. We were always over in the kitchens." Aqua said as she smiled. Wait... The kitchens?

"The kitchens?" you asked as you enter the tub and lets out a soft sigh of relief. Ahhh.... Now that hits the spot. They weren't lying when they said that they made it in the right temperature. It fits just to your liking.

"Mmhmm! We're actually the ones who prepare the food around here. Along with some other monsters, of course. But we were basically assigned to care for your needs." Miz smiled as she starts rubbing your back with some soap. You can pretty much feel yourself relax at this point.

"Ohhh? Then I suppose I should be thanking you for doing such a great job." you smiled and Aqua shakes her head as she giggled. "Your highness is too kind. We don't mind it at all. We're happy to help out." she smiled as Miz starts combing your hair in her fingers.

"Your highness' hair is so soft. Although its a bit dry though. How long have you taken a bath?" the short-haired water nymph asked as the other water nymph pours water over your hair. "Oh uhh.... Ever since I was kidnapped I guess...." you sheepishly smiled.

"A week? Good gods!" Aqua exclaimed and she shakes her head. It seems like she wants to say more but then before she could even spout more words, Miz elbows her. "Now, now Aqua. You can rant about that later." she said as she continues to clean you up.

"Huh, that'll be hard to keep in. I'll forgot about it sooner or later probably." the other said as she shakes her head and you couldn't help but curiously look at the both of them. It seems like they've been together for quite a long time. You're almost envious about it. "How long have you two been here?" you asked and they seem to pause. "Well, your highness... Its actually been rather long. Years.... Ever since Lord Edge is a young hatchling." Miz said and Aqua suddenly lets out a snort.

"Remember how cute he was back then? He wouldn't even sleep without his little teddy bear." the long-haired nymph said and you couldn't help but stare at her. Trying to process her words into your mind. You.... did hear her correctly, right? That.... large skeletal dragon.... What? Suddenly you have this image of that same scary skeleton holding a teddy bear in his arms.... Wow.... Yeah, that's... That's quite impossible to imagine that it almost seems impossible. "You're joking." you said and they both laughed before Miz shakes her head.

"Hey! I'm not! I have evidence." Aqua laughed as she grinned at you. "I can try bringing you that teddy bear of his. Although I'm not sure what he would do to you if he finds it in your room. You could use it as black mail to make him set you free." she giggled and you couldn't help but laugh at that impossible chance. You don't even think that'll be possible.

Time passed, with mostly you and the nymphs having fun doing some girl talk. Once you're all cleaned up and feeling all fresh, they helped you dress up in another dress. Which is thankfully not a black and red one. Aqua gathers up your dress in her arms and surprisingly it doesn't get wet. "Its so nice to talk to you, princess. I do hope that we get to talk soon!" Miz smiled and you couldn't help but softly smile back at her. "Please, you can both call me y/n. And I'd love to talk to the both of you again. Please do wander over to the tower." you said. It'll be nice to talk to someone in that tower and finally not be alone. At least it'll distract you from thoughts of getting eaten.

"We'll absolutely try, Y/n." Aqua smiled as Miz guides you over to the door. "We'll see you later then!" Miz smiled as she knocks on the door before heading over to her friend as the door opens up to reveal Red. " _well, you sure do clean up quite well, doll."_ he smirked as you hesitate a little bit before you walked out of the room. " _well, now that you have your bath. let's head up back into your room."_ he said. What? Already??

" _yeah, that's the only time you get to go out of your room."_ the skeleton said as he shrugged at you. Ahh, did you say that out loud? You could feel the smile from before fade into a small frown. "I.... Can't I at least wander around? Y-You know.... take a breath from staying in the tower with nothing to do." you said and he raised an invisible eye brow. He thinks about it for a moment before he smirked. " _i suppose not. i could accompany you to the library."_

Your eyes widened at what he said. "R-Really?" you asked and he shrugged. " _i don't see why not. you could even pick a book or two there while you're at it. 'm sure the lord wouldn't mind it."_ he said as he starts walking towards where the library is. You stare at his back for a while before you couldn't help but smile at him. Ahhhh, this could be your lucky day actually! You've taken a bath! You get to visit the castle's library as well! Ohhh, the thought of it makes you little giddy and curious about what the room would look like. You could pretty much pick any book to read it! You hurriedly follow after the skeleton, trying to keep your excitement in check.

Once the both of you arrived in front of the door, he snaps his fingers. " _oh, think lord edge is calling me."_ he said as he opens up the door for you to enter. " _i'll leave you for a bit here. it wouldn't take long."_ he continued as you wander in and once you're inside, you couldn't help but gape in awe at the large room in front of you. Every wall was filled with books. You were too busy looking over the room that you didn't even noticed Red close the door behind you.

You start wandering around, checking the books until you wander into one of the aisles and you immediately stop when you see another skeleton. Taller than Red that you're pretty sure that he might be as tall as that draconic-looking skeleton who visited you last night. He seems to notice your presence and he turns his skull to look down at you with his red eye lights.

Well........

You're absolutely fucked.

" **What are you doing here?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand after 48 years, I finally uploaded something on this. Hope you guys don't mind the slow af updates >~<
> 
> But hey, I did not expect to get that many Kudos o-o
> 
> Th-Thanks! >///<


	3. No touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The both of you met in the library and things didn't seem to go that well.

“ **What are you doing here?** ”

You're just gonna back up for a bit here and try to recall what just happened; and what kind of suspicious stuff you could have noticed before you bumped into this guy.

You were taken over to the bathroom, which was pretty nice since you met two friendly, amazing water nymphs that you wanted to see and talk to them again for sure. There's also the part where Red said that he can take you over to the library so you can get some a book or two to read in your tower. Then the next thing you knew is he left you alone and he may or may not probably know that this freaking douchebag of a dragon is in the library. You just want to find and borrow a book from the library. Is that not really possible for you???

"J-Just exploring around," you said as you took a step back from him. "Your... Your brother said I can borrow a book around the library. Something I can take to the room to kill some time," you continued while fiddling with your fingers a little bit.

You can feel his eye lights glare onto you. Heck, you can even feel the sneer on his face while you tried to ignore him so you can calm yourself down. But the fear immediately disappeared when you spotted a book from the shelf. Its a rare copy of a Shakespearean play, " _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ ".

" **That no-good brother of mine. What is he planning?** " Edge quietly growled to himself and you looked over at him. Well... He seems to be deep in thought. At least the anger isn't directed at you but then... should you even feel pity for Red? Hmmm.... Sure, he's been good but then he's the one who dragged you here. He probably knows that Edge is here.... Or maybe not too. But then did he really heard Edge called for him when he's over here?

You look over at the book a little bit longingly but then would the owner of the book even let you borrow it? It was Red that said that you can borrow it but you're not gonna assume that Edge would let you borrow it. "Well, uhh... I guess, I should just goooo." Slowly back away, you turn around.

Yet before you can even leave, you heard a loud growl behind you and you immediately stop in your tracks. You can hear the footsteps behind you and he stands in front of you with a book in his hand, his skull has turned back to a draconic-looking one. " **You will stay here until that fool arrives to pick you up and return you to your room.** " he said as he started walking over to one of the comfortable chairs before sitting down and he opens up a book. Well... shit... this is gonna be awkward.

You hesitated for a moment and looked back at the book. You still really wanted to read that book though... You wanted to ask him if you can at least ask for it but then you couldn't find the courage to ask about it. You're scared that he might chew your head off.

You stood there for a few more moments and you stayed over to that one alley of bookshelf. You couldn't help but stare in awe at the different books that he have in his library. You seemed to have wandered into the fictional part of the library. There were the classics that you're familiar with. But then there are also some books that you think is written in monster language. There's also some that is written in different language that you're not too familiar with. Some have different stories, some are the same as the classic ones.

There's also that one book that catches your attention and you tried to reach out for it, standing on your tiptoes as you raised your arm to try to reach for the book. But seeing that you're not even tall enough, you let out a soft huff and gave up. Maybe there's some steps nearby? You looked around and lets out another huff. Yeah, there's really none. Maybe its located somewhere around the library.

So you just settled to taking the book that caught your attention before, easily taking it from the shelf and looked over it, tilting your head in curiosity. You'd really like to read this one because it got you pretty curious about it on what the story and plot is about.

You flinched when you heard a growl and you looked over at where Edge is to see him reading his book, not seeming to pay attention to you. Was... was it him or was that Red messing with you??

Nevertheless, you returned the book to the shelf. Just in case the growl was aimed at you and you weren't supposed to touch the book.

You quietly walked over to where Edge is but the stuff on the table immediately attracted your attention. It... Its a globe? But then it doesn't look just like a globe. Some parts of it is glowing and there are some atlases on the table. You couldn't help but tilt your head to the side and you reached your hand out towards the globe but a skeletal hand holds onto your wrist tightly and you flinched before looking up at Edge, to see him glaring at you.

" **And who gave you the permission to touch that?** " the skeleton growled as he leaned closer to you and you nervously gulped, trying to pull your hand away from him. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. P... p-please don't hurt m-me..." you pleaded, your voice coming out as a whimper as you try to pull your hand away from him. You could feel tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. No... Nononono. No. Not now. Please.

You closed your eyes, almost expecting for the worst but you didn't see his expression turned into surprise and the tight grip that he has on you slowly loosens as he stares at your scared form.

Just then, the door opens and in comes Red. Edge looks over at him then back at you. " **Take her back to her room.** " he said as he lets go of you and you finally open your eyes. You looked up at the skeleton dragon but he's already turned his back on you, looking down at the globe. It was hard to see his expression but you're quite glad that he didn't hurt you. But at the same time... Gods, you felt pathetic.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you involuntarily flinched. You looked over at the source of the hand to see Red. " _come on, doll. let's get you back to your room._ " he said and you nodded, letting him guide you out of the room.

Once you're out of the room, the both of you are quiet. Red, who's guiding you back to your room, turned to look back at you. " _did 'ya managed to get a book from the library?_ " he asked and you shake your head, rubbing your arm. "You knew that he was inside the library, didn't you..." you muttered.

The skeleton was silent for a few moments, before he nodded. " _i did._ " he said and you waited for something that would come after his answer. When none came, you looked over at him. "Aren't you going to tell me why?" you asked and he stops in front of a door, opening it. " _nope._ " he said as he lightly smirked at you and your shoulders dropped. Well, that's just unfair. Maybe he's trying to feed you to him? Hopefully that's not the case...

" _lunch will be served to you later. for now, stay here._ " he said as you entered the room and you quietly scoffed at what he said. Stay here? You don't even have any other choice than to stay here in this room. As soon as he closed the door, you sighed and rests your back against the wall. Here you are again... in this room with nothing else to do except sleep and think about how life is unfair to you.

You quietly sighed and when you opened your eyes, you were a bit surprised to what you saw. Is that..... You hurried over to your bed, staring at the instrument on top of it. How.... How did it even get here? You picked up the lyre and gently run your fingers over the wooden instrument. It... looks brand new. A small smile appeared on your lips and you gently strummed the strings of the lyre, producing a melodic sound. Ahh... You miss the sound of this. Its literally music to your ears.

You couldn't help but giggle at the pun that you just said in your mind. You take a deep breath, sitting down on your bed before you start playing the lyre, a beautiful melody coming out of the instrument. A lullaby that your mother used to sing to you when you were just a child. Your mother had said that the elves used to sing this song and that it was taught to her by an elvish friend. You weren't too sure how your mother even met them. She didn't told you apparently.

You softly hummed the lyrics, running your fingers over the strings. Soft, gentle music filling the room.

After the song, you played a few more songs that you learned from your music lessons back in your kingdom and after that, you laid down on your bed, putting the lyre back down beside you and softly sighed. At least this is one good thing that happened today. Well, second thing. The first thing was the water nymphs. They were great company.

You wonder what's ahead of you for today, aside from staying in your room and doing nothing. You pretty much hope that you can visit the library again.

But for now... You let the time pass by.

\----------------------

 

Hours had passed and the sun has already set. You've taken a small nap after you ate lunch. It has been a pretty hot afternoon, making you a bit sleepy. But once you woke up, the sun is almost setting and you find yourself watching it as you strum the lyre that was given to you, playing the song that you were singing before Edge had quite rudely interrupted you before. You were softly humming a tune from the song until you hear a knock somewhere and you immediately stopped.

You looked over at the source, waiting for someone to talk and reveal themselves.

"Y/n, its Miz and Aqua. May we come in?" a voice said and you assume that it came from Miz. You stood up and went over to where the door is supposed to be but that's when you remember that it pretty much disappeared. "Yeah, please do." you said and when the door appeared, you took a step back as soon as the door opened up, showing the two water nymphs in maid outfits.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you again." you smiled and the two of them smiled back as they entered the room and Aqua closed the door behind them.

"We didn't either to be completely honest with you, but Red came over to us and ordered us to hand you this book and pretty you up." Miz explained as Aqua handed you a book, making you tilt your head to the side.

"We've already said that we don't have to 'pretty' you up because you're already beautiful but he insists. So we might just help you arrange your hair and pick a gown." the long-haired water nymph explained as you looked down at the book and your eyes widened. Its.. Its the book that you wanted to borrow back in the library. The one written by Shakespeare. How... How did he even know???

You looked up at the two nymphs. "Wait, dress me up? What for?" you asked and the looked at each other before looking back at you, Aqua shrugging in reply at your question.

"We don't know. He just told us to do it. But if he said that, Lord Edge might be planning something." she answered and you hesitated. What... What could he be planning though? Is it time for you to be eaten? Sacrifice?

You hesitate for a moment before looking at the both of them, holding the book close to you. "I-Is it something bad?" you asked and Mizu's face seemed to soften.

"That edgy skeleton seems to be---" Aqua said but the other cut her off.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Y/n. Might be something special." Miz softly smiled and heads over to the wardrobe and whispers something under her breath. The wardrobe glows a little bit and once the light is gone, she opened it to reveal the gowns hanging on it. But.... What? You were pretty sure when you checked it last time there was nothing in it. "How did you do that? Explain?" you said and Aqua softly chuckled.

"Magic, your highness." she smiled as Miz takes a gown from the wardrobe and holds it out for you to see. "I think this would suit you, Y/n. The color brings out your beauty." she smiled and the long-haired nymph shakes her head.

"No, no, no. We need something that'll show her curves and her sexiness." Aqua said as she walks over and picks a gown that seems much more... well, a bit revealing but it is pretty...

"Aqua! At least give a gown that will show decency for the princess!" the short-haired water nymph huffed and then they started bickering. Welp... That ended not really well?

You cleared your throat and the two looked over at you. "If I may, I'd like to see some of the other gowns?" you asked. "I mean, the gowns that you picked are wonderful and all but I would like to see my other options?" you continued. Well, even if Miz said that everything would be fine, better make you look as regal as possible, right?

The two of them looks at you for a moment before they nodded. "Of course, your highness." Miz said as the both of them bowed and return the gowns that they found before letting you pick. You looked up at the choices until your eyes managed to see one. You gently push the gown in front of it aside and inspect it. That... The gown looks quite beautiful and you feel like you'll look elegant in it and it would match well with the shoes that you have on right now.

You take the gown from the wardrobe and hold it before you. You took a moment to look at it fully before looking back at the two water nymphs, putting the gown in front of you. "What do you think?" you shyly asked and the two stared in awe.

"Oh my stars, you'll look beautiful in that, Y/n!" Miz smiled and Aqua nodded. "It does look good in you, princess. Quite elegant indeed."

You 'thank'ed them as you felt yourself blush a little bit. "Can you help me wear it?" you asked and the long-haired nymph softly chuckled. "As you wish, princess." she smiled as they start helping you with it.

Once you were all dressed, they fixed your hair as well. Surprisingly, your hair didn't get wet from their hands in which they explain as magic just like what they did to the wardrobe and the door. Other than that, the three of you talked of various things.

"So about that teddy bear?" Miz teasingly smiled at Aqua, who laughed and gently nudged the other monster. "I'm getting to it, shush." she smiled and you couldn't help but laugh along. It was quite curious as to how they were just bickering with each other about what gown you should wear and now here they are, laughing.

"Are you two sisters?" you suddenly asked and the short-haired of the two starts giggling. "Yes, actually. I'm the older sister." Aqua grinned and Miz rolled her eyes and pushed her a little bit.

"She's just messing with you, Y/n. We're not actually sisters. We grew up together so I suppose you could say that we've known each other for so long that we act like we're siblings." Miz explained and you hummed, nodding a little bit. Ahh, that explains it.

They told you more about the castle, how magic is needed in some of the areas and things just like the door but before they can even tell you more, you heard a knock and you curiously looked over at where the door is.

" **Human.** " **  
**

You felt yourself froze. Shiiiiiiiit, why is he here??? You kept quiet as you stared down at your hands, not really wanting to talk to that stupid dragon skeleton.

" **Human, are you in there?** "

You felt Aqua gently nudged your shoulder as Miz puts a hand over yours and gives you an encouraging smile and nodded at you. "Just remember about the teddy bear." Aqua said in what seems to be something encouraging and you forced a small smile on your face before you take a deep breath.

"Y-Yes." you said, flinching a little bit at the stutter in your voice. "Do you need something from me?"

Silence flooded the room as you waited for the dragon's answer.

" **Would you care to join dinner with me?** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quietly wheezes* I'm so sorry for the long wait! School got in the way but since my summer vacation is coming up, I'll hopefully have more time!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFp9qGtqrbw  
> ^^ lullaby that the reader hums
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amait8jrUqA  
> ^^ and the one that the reader sang in the first chapter


	4. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Edge eat dinner... Wonder how that went well.

What...

Did you hear him correctly? Was that a trick question? He... He just invited you for dinner. At this rate, you're pretty sure that  **YOU'RE** the dinner that he's talking about.

You looked over at the two water nymphs out of pure nervousness. "Can I say 'no'???" you quietly whispered to the both of them but the expression on their faces just say that they're surprised at what you said until Miz seemed to snap out of her shock and gently nudged you. "You'll be fine, Y/n. I promise." she said but you highly doubt that you'll be fine. In fact, you feel like you'll be anything BUT fine or any other synonym of it. The invitation for dinner screams murder everywhere.

But then you'll just anger him if you refuse.... right? Unless you plead to the two to help you get out of here, maybe they'll have mercy on you and not leave you to be eaten.

" **Human.** "

You cleared your throat. "N-No, I don't want to join you for dinner. I'm not hungry." you said. You're pretty sure Miz is surprised at your answer while Aqua is just nodding and giving you a thumbs-up. You can clearly see who the heck is the rebellious one of the two.

" **What?** " Edge growled at the other side of the door and you immediately gulped. " **I think I have misheard you, human. Would you care to repeat that?** "

Fuuuuuuuuck. Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. That's a bad idea. Nope, nope. Abort mission. Abort mission!!!

"I-I mean, y-yeah. S-Sure. It would actually be an honor to join you for dinner." you said as you try to calm your nervous heart. "Please give me a few minutes to prepare myself and I'll catch up."

He was quiet on the other side of the door until he finally speaks up, " **Very well, I shall let the water nymphs accompany you to the dining hall.** "

You stay there as you heard his footsteps walk away and when you looked over at the two water nymphs, Miz looking quite relieved that you changed your mind and Aqua has her hand on her face, clearly disappointed that your rebel attitude has disappeared quite quickly. Well, you can't help it of course. That growl is scary even if he's on the other side of the door.

The short-haired water nymph finally walks up to you and holds onto your hands. "Y/n, I know you're nervous but I can assure you that you've got nothing to fear. I know that he's scary but that's just the surface of his attitude. Try to get to know him. Give him a chance." she said as she smiled and you just looked at her, unsure of what to say about all of this. It's easy for her to say that since she's been here a long time and she's a monster. Not like she's gonna get sacrifice or get eaten... And she's also been here a long time.

But then your shoulders relaxed a little bit. Well... She's right. Shouldn't judge others by their looks and how you two got a rough start.... right? But even that, you're still quite nervous and scared. You still don't want to die... There's so many possibilities that could happen while the two of you are eating dinner. What if you managed to insult him? What if you made him angrier than you did before? You quietly wonder if you can make him snap out of his mind to make your death just quick enough for you to not feel it.

"Y/n... Are you okay? You're shaking." Aqua asked as she pats your shoulder and you jumped out of your train of thoughts.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." you said as you try to wave her off. Yeah, you're pretty much fine in your standards perhaps... Just another day of worrying. No pressure. It'll be just like the time when you're back home.

You squeezed Miz's hand a little bit before you straightened your posture and take a deep breath. "Okay.. I think I'm ready to go." you said as you sheepishly smiled at the both of them.

"Well, we don't want to keep the edgy lord waiting." Aqua said as she shrugged a little bit an she helps you rearrange your gown before she opened up the door for the three of you. Miz walked you out while the other nymph followed right behind you.

 

After a few minutes of walking, Miz lead you over to a corner and stopped in front of a large door, in which you assume that its the door to the dining room. The two of them opened up the doors for you and you consciously raised your chin up a little bit. You have to at least try to look decent before your death.

The dining hall wasn't as large as it is back home like you are used to. But even if it isn't that grand, it has this warm, cozy feeling to it. You have no idea why it gives you that kind of feeling but its almost comforting. At the head of the table, you see Edge is already sitting down on a chair, waiting for you. His brother is nowhere to be seen apparently. Well, you had hoped that he would be there to maybe support you mentally in a way. But! At least there's the two nymphs to back you up, make you less nervous about this whole dinner thing. Maybe until it gets to the part where you get eaten.

Miz guided you over to your place, which is just across the lord of the castle's seat. The other nymph pulled the chair for you to sit down in and as you did, she helped you settle in and puts a napkin over your lap. "Thank you." you softly whispered to your watery friend as you nodded your thanks and nervously glanced over to the monster in front of you. He's watching you with his red eye lights. Well... Now you've seen him in a non-threatening kind of way... He looks like a normal skeleton if you just ignore the horns, that's protruding out of the top of his skull that definitely reminds you of the time where his skull doesn't even look human, and the wings behind him. He probably has a tail like Red too and its just flicking away like how a large feline predator would hunt for its next kill.

You looked away for a bit as you try to collect your thoughts. You should really say something here. Something to break the silence.

" **I assume that my brother gave you the book.** " he said out of nowhere, which got you to look back at him. Wait.. wasn't it... The nymphs said that Red ordered the both of them to give it to you.

"Yes." you answered, a little bit proud that you answered without a stutter in your voice. "I'm quite grateful that you're letting me borrow the book, Lord Edge. It was something that I've always wanted to read and something like that is so rare. Passing merchants rarely have a book like that." you continued. Should you say that its Miz and Aqua that gave you the book? Mmm... Probably not.

You can hear his hum of approval as he nodded at what you said. Well... The last time that you did acknowledged him is when you called him a lizard that time. Well, that was a fun time wasn't it?

" **Good. My brother and I have collected books from all over the world. The book that you wanted to borrow is a good book. It would make a good theatrical play,** " Edge said and you noticed that there's a hint of pride in his eye lights as he straightened his posture and grabs the glass of wine.

Well.. At least that's some good progress right there and he didn't snap at all. He even seems to be boasting about that stuff. But you gotta admit, its impressive.

You tilted your head to the side a little bit and smiled. Ahh yes, you'd really love to see its story come to life. Even if you haven't even started reading it.

You were about to say something about a group of nomads doing theatrics for a living but the doors opened up and a demon monster wearing chef clothes appeared. "Dinner is served, m'lord!" he exclaimed with a happy smirk on his face and he gestured to the castle's servants to come in. Huh... Guess the castle is an all-monster one.

When the servants came over to your side of the table, they left the cart to the two water nymphs. The short-haired water nymph puts the plate in front of you and revealed the food underneath the cover. There's a bowl of mushroom soup as an appetizer and the main course seems to be deer steak with a side of vegetables. There's a small plate of a piece of pastry that's drizzled with honey. Meanwhile, Aqua poured wine into your glass. You said your gratitude to your friends and they smiled back at you before giving you a courteous bow and they return to your side.

 You cast a quick look over at Edge to see him receive the same food.. Well, almost. Instead of a deer steak, he seemed to have a larger part of the deer than you do. Not that you don't mind at all, you doubt that you can even finish something like that all on your own.

Once the both of you have been served your food, the demon monster bowed to the both of you. "Enjoy your meal, m'lord." he said, nodding at the dragon monster in front of you before smiling at you. "Your Highness." he greeted and you nodded back at him. You watched as his goat hind legs carry him back to the kitchen and you look back over at Edge.

" **Well, shall we eat?** " he said as he gestured to the food and a small smile surfaced on your lips as you nodded at him. You picked up the soup spoon before you dipped it into the soup, taking a taste of it. Your eyes brightened up at the delicious taste. "Whoa." you quietly whispered. Its not like the flavor that you usually taste back in the castle. Its like there's something more to it. Maybe because its been made by a monster? Maybe....?

Things were quiet as the both of you eat your dinner. It was pretty awkward except for the crackling of fire in the fireplace. But the food is quite enjoyable. It was nothing like the food that you ate back at the castle and that's saying something. You make a note to yourself to give compliments, to ask Miz and Aqua on who the chef is, and thank him.

Minutes later, the dinner is finally coming to an end as you drink some wine to try and boost your confidence. You should probably say something.... Make some peace with the dragon lord of the castle.... Maybe if you make peace with him, he'll let you go? Would he really let you go though?

"My lord, I think we've gotten on the wrong foot when we first met." You hesitantly said as you looked up at him and he looks up at you from his glass. You mentally gulped down any of the nervousness that you feel. Get it together, dammit.

"I still don't understand the terms on why you kidnapped me and the reason behind it." you continued. Honestly, at this point, you are seriously doubting that you're being taken hostage because of money but then what do you even know; when everyone's been nothing but kind to you? You're still doubting Red though. "But I hope you don't mind, lord Edge, if.... I want to understand your intentions?" you asked as you looked up at him. "And learn more about monsters that is. My kingdom welcomes monster kind, thanks to my mother, but I'm afraid I still know little about your kind and I'm hoping to learn more until you let me go back to my kingdom."

Well, no one's gonna rescue you anyway and escaping the castle is hard with these two skeletal dragons roaming around so why not gain knowledge while you're at it, huh? Miz did said to give him a chance.... Maybe he's a nice guy under that growling and stuff..

You felt your nervousness grow as he regarded you with his red eye lights. Is he... considering your words? Or maybe you unconsciously angered him through your words and he's debating with himself if he should eat you or not.

He pushes his chair back and you flinched a little at the sound that his chair made but you watched as he stood up and made his way over to you. You looked down at the empty plate in front of you as if that suddenly caught your interest but then he stopped next to you. " **Your Highness.** " he said and you timidly looked up at him to see him holding his hand out towards you.

" **Will it be alright if we walk around the castle as we discuss about this?** " the skeleton monster asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side and you could have swear that he.... actually sounded genuine? Did you drink too much wine? No... You've only just had one glass. And you're not even through with that one yet.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." you said as you quietly smiled at him and you held onto his hand before you stood up. Hey, at least your hand isn't shaking.

Once you've stood up, he seemed to hesitate before he pulled his hand away and put it back to his side and he directed his attention to the two water nymphs. " **Wait for the princess in her room.** " he said and they both bow their heads. "Yes, m'lord." they said in unison before they leave the both of you.

He looks back at you and he offered you his arm. And now you felt yourself hesitate but you held onto it. The next thing you know is that the both of you are walking towards that castle gardens.

" **About what you said**   **in the dining room....** " Edge started as he seemed to think of his words. " **You still cannot know as to why I've taken you away from your kingdom. That is still none of your business, however...** " he continued as he looked at you and tilted his head to the side, just like a curious animal. " **What is YOUR intention? I seem to recall just a couple of days ago you wanted to get out of this castle and get back home. Have you finally realized that no one is coming to rescue you and there is no other way out to escape?** " he asked.

Well.... That hit you quite hard. This freaking---

No... No. Just ignore that. You have already knew that, what's even the point of fighting against it?

You held onto your skirt with your free hand as you quietly sighed under your breath. "M'lord, I mean no ill intentions. I only want to learn more about monster kind. I am only curious and in that way, I could understand monsters better and make them more welcome in the kingdom." you said as you look straight ahead. "I am the heir to the kingdom after all. The only history that I've learned is only about human kind but little about monsters except for the common knowledge."

You finally looked back up at him. "And I might have judged you immediately because of our first meeting. I want us to be in good terms." you said as you smiled a little bit.

He stopped and frowned at you before he pulls his arm away from you. " **And what exactly made you think that the both of us would be in good terms, human?** " he asked and you could hear the slight growl in his voice as he spoke, making you flinch a little bit but then you felt your bravery grew. Is it because of the wine? Probably.

"A friend once told me that anyone can be good if they just try." you said as you straighten the creases on your dress. "I find that advice quite helpful as of now since everyone in this castle had shown nothing but kindness." you continued as you looked up at him. "And I think, that also applies to you too."

The tall skeleton stared at you, reading your every movement as he seemed to try to read into your words as well. He was looking for something, trying to identify something that would say that you're lying but he found none in your expression nor words.

He looked away from you and you felt nervous for some reason. You're hoping that you didn't really anger him in some way. You just want to make peace with him.

 

You waited for his reply but none came, he was only staring at you as if he couldn't believe any of your words before a snort came out of his nasal cavity. " **Red.** "

As soon as the name was uttered, the said skeleton appeared beside him and he looks at you with a raised eye ridge before looking over at his brother. " _yes, m'lord?_ " he asked, sounding bored and the other skeleton looked at him. " **Take the human back to her room.** " Edge said before he starts walking away. Well... That could have certainly gone better.

The both of you watched him walk away and as he turned around the corner, Red pats your shoulder and the next thing you know is that you're in your room with Red. How the heck?

" _i'll tell the nymphs that you're already inside the room."_ he said as he heads over to the door and exited the room but as soon as he did, your watery friends entered the room.

"Well? What happened?" Miz asked as she seemed excited to hear about the talk between the two of you and you quietly shrugged. "I... honestly don't know if it ended well or not." you said as you sadly smiled at her and you told them on what happened.

Aqua sighed and shakes her head. "Don't worry about him, he doesn't trust anyone that easily. Give him some time to think by himself." she said as she shrugged before she ushered you to the bathroom. "Here, let's get you ready to bed."

As they helped you out of your dress, you couldn't help but think about your conversation. He seemed to be hesitant to trust you... as if you'll betray him in the end or something, or maybe he's just being cautious. Or... maybe its something that you said?

Once you're left alone in the room, you still find yourself quite awake to even sleep. You sit down on the bed and decided to just read the book that you've been allowed to borrow to keep your mind off of things.

Tomorrow is a new day after all, might even turn out better than it is today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Will have more time in vacation" she said....
> 
> I'm blaming my lazy bum on writing stories and my inability to focus to writing the story.
> 
> But hey!! Thanks to all the kudos and comments that's being left behind ;w;


	5. Study time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You managed to learn some... things about monster kind.
> 
> Also possibly strengthen your friendship with the lord of the castle.
> 
> ....possibly.

It's been three days since that dinner with Edge. Aqua told you to just give him time to think about your proposal in learning more about monsters but it almost seems like that conversation never happened. At least you were given a little bit more freedom around the castle like taking care of your hygiene as long as Miz and Aqua are around. You also managed to ask the two on who was the chef that prepared dinner and managed to give your thanks through a letter that you gave to Miz to give it to him.

Apparently the chef demon's name was Bach and Miz told you that he was happy that you enjoyed the food and he would try his utmost best to satisfy your tastes. Well, he sounded really nice. If only the dragon lord could be just as nice as him.

A sigh escaped you as you finally closed the book that you have borrowed from the library and looked outside the window in your tower. If only you could just get away from the tower. Sure, you told Edge days ago that you were keen on learning stuff about monsters and that part isn’t  a lie; it applies as long as you're being kept inside his territory. Of course, you still want to go back home to your kingdom.

You STILL have to marry that fiance of yours!

....Actually, thinking about it... That suddenly made you worry about what's happening to your kingdom. Are they still preparing for the wedding? Is it still being finalized? It’s supposed to be your job to plan it. After all, you’re his future queen.

A quiet groan escaped you and you bury your face in your hands. You know it’s no use worrying about it when you're not even there but, of course, you couldn't help but worry because you ARE supposed to be there, planning it.

But nooo, you just have to be stuck here. At this point, you're not even sure if he's looking for you….  But for sure, he should be, right? You are his princess...A damsel in distress. Just like the ones in the fairy tale where the dragon kidnapped the princess and the knight comes in to save the day by slaying the dragon.

…. Okay, maybe not that last part about the slaying. Things wouldn’t really go well for monsters and humans and for some reason, that’s not what you wanted to happen as well.

Sure, Edge wasn’t really a good host to you when you meet him face to face himself, but the monsters in the castle have been nothing but kind towards you. Maybe Edge was just being cautious towards you.

You quietly groaned in frustration at yourself. Sure, just stress yourself about something that you don't even know what to do. That should absolutely help you with your current situation.

" _'ya alright there, doll?_ "

You raised your head and turned your head to the source of the voice to see Red looking over at you with a raised brow bone.

“ _it looks like ‘ya can’t sit still on that bed of yours. did you find a bedbug or somethin’?”_ He said. Well, someone noticed that.

You stared at him for a few moments and looked down at the book on your lap. “How long have you been standing there?” You asked as you traced your fingers over at the letterings embossed on the book. It has such a smooth kind of texture that it's nice to just run your fingers over it.

“ _long enough to watch you mentally struggle over somethin’._ ” He said as he shrugs at you. Welp….. Leave it to him to just stalk you and call you out on that one.

You look back down at the book that you borrowed from the library, reading the title over and over again. Pretending that Red is not even there.

“ _why the long face, doll? something eating at ‘ya?”_ Red asked as he walks over to you and sits down on the edge of the bed while looking over you. “ _or is it that fabled time of the month with you humans?_ ” He continued as he gives you a teasing smile.

You blinked when he asked you that question and throws a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face and he laughed. “ _i’m just messin’ with ‘ya, doll. geeez._ ” He chuckled as he shakes his head.

“Yeah, I can tell.” You muttered as you squinted at him before sighing. Although, it was nice of him to ask how you’re holding. “I’m fine… I’m just worried for my kingdom. I have no idea what’s going on and if things are still holding up. I don’t even know if they’ve noticed that I’m gone and they’re looking for me right now.” you said as you fidget with your hands and looked over at him. He was simply looking at you, as if watching your every move.

“I mean… I enjoy my time here. The monsters here are very nice. There’s so many books to be read and I have more freedom than before. I just….” You continued and paused for a moment, feeling your throat tighten up for a bit before you looked over at the window. “I’m worried about my father.”

Ahhh, so many problems. So many worries and responsibilities that comes along to being a princess. She knew how some of the commoners think that it's easy to be a princess but it was absolutely not. It’s like having a job at a very young age… Almost.

“ _i see._ ”

You looked over at Red, who was looking over at the door before he stood up. “ _if you’re that worried about your kingdom then don’t worry much. everything’s most likely fine._ ” He said with a slight shrug before he looked back at you and motioned at the book. “ _i would return that book to the library if i were ‘ya, doll. he’ll probably get mad if ‘ya don’t return it soon.”_ The  skeleton said before he left, leaving you alone in the room.

What does he even mean? “Most likely fine” your ass! That doesn’t even comfort you at all! You loudly sigh and fall back onto the bed. Vagueness sucks. It’s a good weapon to use but if used against, it sucks a whole lot.

Your eyes gazed over to the book next to you. He is right about one thing though. You should probably return the book now. You are finished with reading it. It’s no use leaving it here and losing it… except for some stupid selfish reason on revenge maybe.

You pushed yourself up, back into a sitting position and finally got out of bed. You walked over to a vanity mirror to fix your hair, softly humming a tune as you checked if your dress is okay as well. Once you’re done, you took the book from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind you as you start your way towards the library.

Since Miz and Aqua were not around to assist you, you decided to ask some of the monsters around the castle that are on duty; thanking them once they pointed the way to you and insisting that you can take the book yourself to the library. At least they didn’t force themselves on helping you. You didn’t want to bother any of them at all while they’re on duty.

Once you arrived in front of the door that the dog butler pointed, you looked around. Well, it seems familiar enough. You’re probably in the right place as far as you remember when you first got here. At least you got here without getting lost.

You opened the door and peeked your head in before looking over to the place where you saw him sitting. Well, he’s not there.

You take another look around the area and stiffened when you saw him sitting on a chair with books on the table. He seemed to be reading something and you poked your head out. Okay… There’s no need to panic and see him as a monster that can possibly eat you.

….wait, that thing IS possible.

You quietly shake your head to get that thought away as soon as possible. No Y/n. Stop thinking like that! If he wanted to eat you then he would have done it already!

Steeling your resolve and mustering up the determination to just return the book, you entered the room and quietly closed the door behind you, occasionally looking over to Edge to see if he noticed that you were inside, but it seemed like he’s still quite focused on the book that he was reading.

You silently start to tiptoe towards the shelf where you got the book, occasionally taking glances over at the skeleton that’s sitting on the chair. Once you got over to the shelf, you put the book back to where it belongs and start tiptoeing back to the door.

“ **It seems like stealth is not one of your strongest points.** ”

You flinched at the voice and looked over at Edge, who had closed his book quite loudly and looked at you with an unamused expression on his face. “ **Not like you have any strengths to begin with. It took you quite a while to get here as well. I’m pretty sure I sent my no good brother for you.** ” He continued as he raised a brow bone at you.

Wait…. He sent his brother for you?

“Why’d you call for me, Lord Edge?” You asked, putting your hands over your dress as you looked over at him.

“ **I have… thought long and hard about what you said few nights ago.** ” He said and looked over at you. “ **I am not certain on what lies ahead in your future, but if you want to learn about the history of monsterkind that badly then I will teach you about our history. I’ll make sure that it is drilled right into your head, because apparently your entire species is too prideful for their own good to even learn about how monster history, or how it went from our point of view.** ”

Well……. Ruuude?

But hey! At least you’re already making progress when it comes to befriending him by him teaching you about how their history is.

You didn’t really want to try and anger him by pointing out that his claiming the whole race of human beings prideful, because racism. Instead, you curtsied at the skeleton and bowed your head. “I am honored and delighted that you are willing to teach me, Lord Edge.” You said before you looked up at him and softly smiled, your eyes shining with curiosity and a bit of excitement. Hopefully this would all go well.

He quietly grunts at your gratitude and gestures you to sit down on the chair  opposite the table of his position, in which you obliged. While doing so, he rummages through the books that are stacked on the table. “ **How much do you know about monsters?** ” He asked as he continued to examine at one of the books, which you curiously looked at.

“They taught me that there are various monster kingdoms. Some are based on what kind of monsters there are, some like New Home is a mixed species of monsters and it is currently ruled by King Asgore and Queen Toriel, with Prince Asriel as their heir to the throne.” You said and seemed to ponder about your knowledge. Now that you think about it…. You guess the dragons are considered as monsters?

“ **Is that all?** ” Edge asked as he looked at you with a rather unamused look.

“And well…. That I should be careful around monsters, because even if one doesn’t mean any harm, the intention behind an action can still harm the monster and if they… died.  They would turn to dust.” You continued and his sockets narrowed, quietly muttering something under his breath. You silently wonder if that’s a bad idea to say.

He finally pulls out another book from the stack and puts it down. “ **It’s disappointing that you know little about our kind, but I did expect it from someone who would look down on monsters because they think they are the superior species.** ” Edge said and you tried your best not to squint at him, holding onto your dress completely. At this point, you’re pretty sure that he’s being a fucking hypocrite.

You quietly sighed and looked over at the book that he put down. A book about the history of monsters written by… Ysoff? You tilted your head to the side and looked over at the skeleton in front of you. “ **‘History of Monsters’ is written by a famous scholar from New Home. He has written books concerning monsters, even the ones that belong to the other kingdoms.** ” He said as he opened the book for you. “ **This, in particular, is a compilation of all his findings. New Home, the dragons, phoenixes, demons, and the others.** ” He  continued and your eyes widened a little bit. Demons? Well…. You start to wonder if Edge is a demon rather than a dragon.

You curiously looked over at the book and leaned a little closer. It seems like it’s a journal. “I didn’t know that there was a whole other subspecies in monsters.” You said as you read about the monsters living in New Home. “I mean, I know that there’s the Boss Monsters and some are elemental monsters, but  why do the other monsters have their own kingdoms?” You asked as you looked over to him.

“ **Some species of monsters are territorial. Dragons and werewolves though, still depends per monster. The decision should they want to stay with their pack, or go with others.** ” Edge said, his face scrunching a little bit at the mention of werewolves. Looks like he’s not a fan of those guys. “ **Phoenixes kept to themselves because of their abilities. There are rumors where a single feather from a phoenix can revive someone. Yet that’s rumored nonsense and bullshit. No one believes in that poppycock, less someone’s either really desperate or an idiot.** ”

Huh… You’ve heard of stories that a phoenix monster is a powerful monster who’s impossible to dust because they can be reborn, but a single feather being able to revive someone? That seems like powerful magic.

“What about the demon monsters?” You asked, and his eye sockets narrowed in contemplation. “ **The demons used to live in New Home until they started killing monsters; hypnotizing some of them with their magic to get them to do their own bidding. Monsters that fall to their whims are resurrected as demons themselves.** ” He  said and shakes his head. “ **The type of monsters that are not recommended to be messed with.** ”

A worried frown appeared on your expression as you looked down at the drawings. Well, they definitely didn’t sound like good news at all.

“Concerning dragon monsters… You said that you are territorial. Does every dragon have their own kingdom like you do?”

Edge looks down at you with annoyance. “ **Did you not hear what I said a while ago, wretch? I said it depends on the monster. Whether they want to be alone, be a nomad, or be in a pack is their fucking business.** ” Okayyyy! No need to be so salty about it!

“You mean… You’re the only ones who own one?” You asked as you looked up at him, though  he shakes his head at the question. “ **Other dragons own one. Different kingdoms, different reasons for having one.** ” He continued.

You hummed in thought and looked down at the book, reading the words in it. “But even if you’re all separated from each other. Is your king still King Asgore, or is your leader also a dragon?” You asked.

“ **HA! Me, a dragon, serving under a goat boss monster’s name?** ” He  laughed. “ **Do you have a brain in that thick skull of yours? Of course I don’t serve him! I could easily overpower him! Dragons have a different leader from the other monsters. The same can be said for the other monsters that chose to be independent.** ” Edge responded, finally answering your question.

The insults just keep on coming, huh?

 

\---------------------------

 

Hours passed as you read the book that Edge handed to you. You ask him questions as more rise up and he answers them. Some answers have insults in it because of course that’s just how much of an asshat he is.

You have no idea where you got the patience to even withstand the insults, but maybe it’s because there’s a whole lot of hypocrisy shit in his insults. Nevertheless, you showed no reactions to it, which probably annoyed him, and maybe even amused him? You’re not sure.

There was suddenly a couple of knocks on the door, making you curiously look over to it as the door opened. The cat butler who you asked for directions before, entered the library. “M’lord, Chef Bach would like to ask if you would like anything specific for dinner?” He asked.

“ **Cantaloupe and mozzarella with prosciutto and basil, rare-cooked venison steak and red wine.** ” Edge said without even looking up from the book that he’s currently reading. What… Good gods that seems to be such a specific set of food right there.

The butler nodded. “Your Highness, the question goes for you as well.” He said and you seemed to hesitate. “I don’t have any preference. Tell him to surprise me with the food?” you said and at that answer, he seemed to be a little bit nervous. “Are you sure, Your Highness?” he asked.

You looked at him a little bit confused and you nodded. “Very well, princess.” The  butler said as he bowed to the both of you, before leaving you in the library… What time is it anyway? You turned your attention over at the window to see that the sun is already setting. How long have you two been in here?

“I didn’t notice that it was  already getting late.” You said as you scan your eyes over at the page that you’re on right now, before closing the book. Edge only hummed in response as he flips over the page. “ **You’re not nearly halfway into learning  about monsters, but you are learning fast.** ” He said and you felt your eyes widen  a little bit. Was that a compliment? From him?

He looks up at you and sneered. “ **Don’t take that as something to be proud of. It definitely doesn’t mean that I’m starting to trust you, whelp.** ” he said. Aaaaaaaaaaaand, there he goes again.

“It was nice to spend the afternoon learning about monsters from you, Lord Edge.” You said as you stood up,  “I should head back to my room. Thank you kindly for your time, m’lord.” You continued as you curtsied.

“I hope we can continue this tomorrow if you have the time. Or if you’re willing to, that is.” You  smiled before you start walking towards the door.

“ **Would you like to join me for dinner again?** ”

Your hand rests over at the door handle and you hesitated in answering. “It would be a delight to join you for dinner again, m’lord.” You said before you finally exit the library and retreat back to your room.

Once you’re back in your room, you softly sighed and sit down on the edge of the bed. The sun has already set and the stars are shining brightly. The moon is currently being covered by clouds, making the surroundings dark.

You leaned over the window sill and looked out of the tower that you were in until you hear a whistle, making you perk up. It’s no bird whistle. It’s something so familiar that you definitely know it by heart.

You look down to see a figure riding a horse. When the cloud finally gave way to the moon’s brightness, the moonlight reflected on the figure’s armor, making you gasp and smile in delight. You’re finally being saved!

“Papyrus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervously laughs*
> 
> I'm not even gonna say any excuses on how come this chapter has taken so long. Buuuut I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one would probably take a while. Possibly months. ><


End file.
